The present invention relates generally to cleats for use on an article of footwear, and in particular to a cleat with an arm member.
Conventional articles of footwear may include cleats disposed on an outsole of the article of footwear. Typically, cleats are used on articles of footwear associated with various sports, including, but not limited to: golf, baseball, football, soccer, and other sports and activities where traction with a playing surface may be aided by an article of footwear provided with a cleat.
Conventional cleats are available in many different designs and configurations. In some cases, a cleat design and/or configuration may be optimized according to the playing surface with which the article of footwear with the cleat is to be used. Generally, a cleat is designed to provide traction with the playing surface, while allowing the wearer to maintain a level of stability and mobility.
Traction with a playing surface is generally provided by the grip a cleat has with the specific playing surface. In the case of natural surfaces, such as grass or dirt, a cleat may partially penetrate the surface to provide the traction-producing grip. Depending on the amount of penetration, more or less grip may be produced. In the case of synthetic surfaces, such as artificial turf, a cleat may provide traction through friction with the fibers of the synthetic surface. With both natural and synthetic playing surfaces, the amount of traction provided by a cleat is typically balanced with the need to allow the wearer to move and to provide stability.
The grip of a cleat with a playing surface also provides resistance for a wearer to propel himself or herself in a desired direction. The cleats of an article of footwear exert a force against the playing surface that provides the resistance to allow the wearer to move in the desired direction without slipping. Accordingly, a wearer may move in a lateral and/or longitudinal direction by pushing against the force of the cleat's grip with the playing surface.
The design of a cleat and/or the configuration of multiple cleats on an outsole of an article of footwear can also provide a level of stability to a foot of the wearer relative to the playing surface.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cleat design that provides traction, while still allowing the wearer to move in a desired direction and while also providing a level of stability.